deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow is the main anti-hero from the Disney movie series, Pirates of the Caribbean. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow' (Completed) *Jack Sparrow VS Dread Pirate Roberts (Abandoned) *'Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway' (Completed) *Indiana Jones vs. Jack Sparrow *'Jaune Arc vs Jack Sparrow' (Completed) *Jack Sparrow vs Nathan Drake (By Eficiente) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Baltheir (Final Fantasy XII) *Cervantes (Soul Calibur) *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *Flapjack (The Misadventures of Flapjack) *Geno (Super Mario Bros.) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride) *Killian Jones (Once Upon A Time) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Zorro *Pitfall Harry Death Battle Info Background * Age: Mid 40s * Height: 5' 9" * On and off Captain of the Black Pearl * Alias: Smith or Smithy if you like * Bounty: 10,001 guineas or 200 pounds * Likes William Shakespeare's work * Loves rum, performing piracy, being free..... And being referred to as Captain Skills * Self-Taught Sword combat. * Expert Marksmen * Cunning leader and skilled improviser. * Very capable escape artist * Relatively capable athlete Weaponry * Hanger Cutlass ** Rusty and a bit worn out ** Slightly longer then other cutlasses to keep his opponents at a distance * Flintlock pistol ** Was given to him by Barbossa after he marooned him ** Had one shot which he saved specifically for Barbossa ** Continued using it from then on * Jack Sparrow's Compass ** Was a gift from voodoo mystic Tia Dalma ** Has supernatural qualities ** Can locate the direction of one's most desire ** Has led Jack to find the Treasure of Cortez, the Dead Man's Chest, and the Fountain of Youth ** Is seen as useless to the unknowing person since it doesn't point north The Black Pearl * Jack Sparrow's Ship *Formerly the "Wicked Wench" before Davy Jones rose it out of the depths * Length: 165 feet * Number of Cannons: 32 * Classified as nigh-uncatchable * Was sunken twice, and trapped in a bottle * Jack commonly loses the Pearl. ** Lost it to Captain Barbossa, twice. Crew * Mr. Gibbs: Right-Hand, and most loyal member. * Captain Barbossa: Treacherous Right-Hand * Will Turner (Sometimes/Formerly; Current captain of the Flying Dutchman) * Elizabeth Swann (Sometimes/Formerly; Currently raising her and Will's Son) * Tia Dalma (Formerly; Became the sea goddess Calypso) * Cotton ** Cotton's Parrot * Marty * James Norrington (Temporarily) * Bootstrap Bill Turner (Formerly; Currently is a crew member of the Flying Dutchman) * Ragetti and Pintel * Jack the Monkey ** Barbossa's Pet ** Undead and immortal ** Loves to annoy Jack (And really anyone who isn't Barbossa) Feats * Was able to hold his own against Will Turner, Norrington, Barbossa, Davy Jones, and Angelica in sword play * Shot the hanging barrels of gunpowder with a musket despite it be obstructed by the Kraken's tentacles * Escaped Davy Jones' locker * Accurately shot the Dead Men's Chest out of Davy Jones' hand despite swinging from a rope in the middle of a maelstorm * Is so unpredictable that people can't tell if he's mad or a complete genius * Technically won the three way duel between William Turner and James Norrington by obtaining the key to the Dead Man's Chest * Was marooned on a deserted island by Barbossa with nothing, but a flintlock pistol along with some hidden alcohol for ten years and still managed to escape * Was the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean * Broke Mr. Gibbs out of court while posing as a judge. * Was able to hit a fleeing crew member of the Flying Dutchmen with nothing, but a coconut * Found the Fountain of Youth * He briefly became the Chief of Cannibals who believed him to be a god * Survived being sent down a waterfall * Orchestrated the events leading up to the climax of "World's End" * Survived several encounters with Captain Salazar, and his ghostly crew, multiple times. * Accidently fell from the top of a cliff, and crashed through six wooden bridges, well over 100ft...... and survived with little to no injuries, and next to nothing to break his fall. Faults * Confirmed to be the worst Swordsmen in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe * Is selfish * Mostly self taught * Depending on the person he's labeled as the "Worst" pirate they have ever heard of * Always losses his ship * Sense of morality can get the better of him * Questionable sanity * Is a bit of a coward and fears death * Many people don't believe his stories since he always likes making outrageous tales to strengthen his reputation * Has made a lot of enemies * It's unknown if he plans everything from the start, or just makes it up as he goes along. * Has yet to achieve immortality. ** Has had multiple moments where he could've acquired immortality. * Has been captured a number of times despite being an expert escape artist * While known to be very lucky, Jack's luck has been known to wear out on several occasions. * Has officially been killed at one point in his life Gallery Captain_Jack_Sparrow_Disney_Infinity.png|Cursed Jack Sparrow and Captain Jack Sparrow in Disney Infinity 2.0. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters